


Battlefield Fragging

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: "A little turned on,Deadlock?" Ratchet purred, grinding his still closed panel against the Decepticon’s open array. He could feel the lubricant staining his armor as he pressed against the heated valve. He couldn’t help the huff of laughter that puffed out at Deadlock’s expression, the smugness on his own faceplate quickly fell away as clawed servos struck out and gripped his chevron tightly before yanking on it to bring his face closer to Deadlock’s.Originally posted in Kinkformers 2019.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Battlefield Fragging

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this in Kinkformers 2019 but decided I liked it enough to make it it's own fic.

Ratchet dodged a tackle, frame hitting the ground hard as the dark-colored Decepticon went snarling past him. He heard the Decepticon crash to the ground as he rolled and quickly stood, optics narrowed as Deadlock pulled himself up as well. The medic was unimpressed by the dark grey Decepti-brat. Their weapons were strewn somewhere after the first tackle and scuffle they had which landed them now playing glitchmouse and robocat, a game Ratchet was quickly getting tired with. Especially with Deadlock, an extremely feared Decepticon, repeatedly trying to tackle him to the ground instead of making a physical fight worth it.

A swipe of claws had Ratchet dodging again, his lips pulled back to bare his denta in unison with Deadlock’s own bared denta, the canines in the brats mouth more visible bared. He was a fragging brat and Ratchet just about had it with him. Taking his optics off the brat for a few kliks to check the area, Ratchet let his snarl turn into a smirk and on the next lunge Ratchet ducked, grabbed Deadlock’s upper arm and used the momentum of his turn and his shoulder to toss Deadlock’s weight over his frame to slam into the ground.

The surprised noise and the red optics wide in shock sent a thrill through the medics back struts. It wasn't every encounter that somebody managed to get the drop on Deadlock. And Ratchet knew he even managed to knock him out for a few kliks, if not an entire cycle, if the gust of air that came expelling unconsciously from vents after he was knocked flat was any indication.

Taking the chance, Ratchet grabbed Deadlock by an arm and hefted the other bot up, slamming the still reeling frame against one of the many half crumbled walls that made up their battlefield. Deadlock grunted, arms swinging up to claw at the medics face but only ended up digging into broad shoulders with a sputter of static as Ratchet gripped dark thighs and hefted Deadlock up so his legs were splayed wide over red hips to fit the medics frame up against his.

Ratchet pressed his chassis against Deadlock's, watching intently as the surprise covering the dark faceplate soon shifted into a barred tooth snarl. It was only nanokliks after that Deadlock dug his claws into Ratchet's shoulders and clawed against the thick armor, bringing thin rivulets of energon bubbling to the surface to spill down, as he started trying to thrash. Ratchet's grip on his thighs and the force he was using to keep the Decepticon against the wall allowed minimal movement, sure didn't stop him from swinging his legs and doing his best to kick at Ratchet. The hits only made the occasional grunt escape as Ratchet shifted his grip on dark thighs, servos catching in seams before yanking up, metal crashing together as their pelvic armor slammed together due to the force the medic used to yank the slightly lighter frame.

The sound of a panel snapping back caused both to freeze, wide optics staring into each other before a smirk slowly graced Ratchet's face. He raised an optical ridge as Deadlock's dark face grew darker from the energon flooding his cheeks. The surprise drained from Deadlock's face to be replaced by narrowed optics and his lip twisting up to bare his denta again at the smug expression covering the Autobot's face.

"A little turned on,  _ Deadlock?"  _ Ratchet purred,  grinding his still closed panel against the Decepticon’s open array. He could feel the lubricant staining his armor as he pressed against the heated valve. He couldn’t help the huff of laughter that puffed out at Deadlock’s expression, the smugness on his own faceplate quickly fell away as clawed servos struck out and gripped his chevron tightly before yanking on it to bring his face closer to Deadlock’s.

“Why don’t you show me if you’re as good in the berth as you are on the battlefield, hmm?” Deadlock purred, optics half-lidded as he dragged his glossa along his lips with a grind of his hips. Ratchet’s optics flared as his head was yanked forward once more, lips crashing against his own and canines slicing into the thin derma. Their engines revved as their mouths fought for dominance, Ratchet easily winning as he stuck his glossa between those deadly teeth and mapped Deadlock’s mouth.

Fans roared as vents flared open in an attempt to cool the two overheating frames. Ratchet pulled away from devouring Deadlock’s mouth, a string of oral lubricant connecting their tongues before it broke. The Autobot medic couldn’t help the appreciative rumble of his engine as he took in the glazed look in the dangerous Decepticon’s optics.

Ratchet let his panel slide back, spike pressuring right against Deadlock's dripping valve. A strangled noise left the Decepticon at the sudden heated pressure sliding against his valve lips and pressing against his node. His leg kicked out, connecting with Ratchet’s aft and causing the medic to jerk forward, the movement pressing his spike even harder against Deadlock’s node and valve and gaining strangled noises from both of them. Ratchet let out a huff as he tightened his grip on Deadlock’s thighs, spreading them and lifting his aft higher.

Looking down, Ratchet watched the glowing yellow biolights on Deadlock’s valve lips flicker along with the red on his own spike. He continued to watch the lights flicker, the slightest bit of light bouncing off the dark valve and his white spike. The twitching of hips and the sudden stabbing pain in ten points along his shoulders caused him to jolt, the claws digging deeper into his shoulders. Ratchet could feel the energon bubble past the claws and slide down his armor. Looking up and away from the tantalizing sight, he glared at Deadlock, the Decepticon matching his glare with one of his own and bared denta clenched together.

“If you don’t frag me  _ right now _ I’m going to knock your processor out of alignment and find someone else to frag.” Deadlock snarled, curling his servos and dragging them down, causing more energon to flow down and stain Ratchet’s white armor. He wrapped his legs as best as he could around Ratchet with his thighs still spread wide and hiked up. Deadlock dragged his peds along the medic’s aft and lower back, a burst of smugness filling his field at the knowledge he was most likely leaving scuff marks if not paint transfers.

Ratchet snarled at the brat, tightening his grip even more to the point he could buckle the metal and pushing him higher against the wall to aim his spike at the still wet valve. With a smirk pulling at his lips, Ratchet yanked Deadlock down, their hips colliding with a loud clang and a shout that turned to static erupting from the Decepticon’s vocalizer. He ignored how the claws just dug more into his armor, optics trained on Deadlock’s face as his optics rolled back and mouth hung open, a string of oral lubricant sliding down the corner of his mouth.

Ratchet kept still, fans running high and vents flaring open to release the heated air in his chassis. His engine revved at the rippling and flexing of Deadlock’s calipers against his spike, he could feel the sparks of charge bouncing off the inner nodes to the ridges on his spike. He waited until Deadlock’s hazy optics focused back on him and his calipers weren’t squeezing his spike  with a death grip  before pulling out and thrusting back in. A low staticky moan spilled from Deadlock’s vocalizer while Ratchet grunted.

Pulling out, Ratchet could feel the flood of lubricant that quickly covered his pelvis. He started a slow and deep pace, enjoying the noises he was dragging from Deadlock. Slanting his mouth over Deadlock’s parted lips, he pulled the Decepticon into a kiss, ignoring the sting and taste of energon as his lip was cut again by the Decepticon’s canines.  A shift of the angle had Deadlock pulling away from the kiss, his helm smacking into the crumbling wall  with a shout .

Ratchet’s engine revved in satisfaction as he took in Deadlock’s expression. His optics were glazed and bright with charge, mouth hanging open with oral solvent spilling from the corner of his mouth and trailing down his chin. A bit of energon stained the Decepticon’s canines and smeared along his lips from the cuts on Ratchet’s lips.

The noises that continued to spill from those lips just continued to rev the medic up. Ratchet picked up his pace, making sure to hit Deadlock’s ceiling node on each thrust. Vents flared open and spilled hot air between their frames as their temperatures continued to rise. Ratchet panted through his mouth to help himself cool down, each exhale fogging up dark metal his helm was by.

Ratchet’s optics trailed down the blissed out expression still on Deadlock’s face to his neck cables, some of them expanding and contracting noticeably as energon pumped through them. Licking his lips, he prodded at the cuts he could feel before latching onto one of the thicker neck cables. Mouthing at the thick line he could feel as it pulsed with energon flow, Ratchet continued to mouth at the cable as he lifted the other bots legs slightly higher and spread them wider, the thud as knees connected with the building stopping him from forcing them any wider.

A groan spilled from Ratchet’s vocalizer as he felt Deadlock’s vibrate with the strangled whimper as the position allowed Ratchet to get slightly deeper. He bit down on the cable between his teeth, optics flaring bright at the sudden buck of hips and scream that turned to static. Ratchet could feel the flood of lubricant pushing past his spike and staining his pelvic armor to trail down his legs as Deadlock overloaded.

Ratchet pulled away from the cable he was lightly biting onto grint his denta, holding still as Deadlock’s calipers squeezed and rippled along his spike, sending charge all along the length. He held back, not wanting to overload just yet. He was positive he could get at least one more overload out of Deadlock, especially if it meant he could continue looking at that fragged out expression still covering his face. Once the calipers relaxed, Ratchet pulled out halfway before sliding back in, starting a slow pace again.

It didn’t take long before Ratchet had started a fast and hard pace again, the sound of armor clanging together and the wet noises from the copious amount of lubricant, and fans running on high filling the air once again. Deadlock’s optics had yet to fade from the overcharged brightness, more oral solvent had spilled from his gaping mouth to stain his chin and even dripped onto his chassis to trail down.

He easily ignored the new spill of energon down his arms as Deadlock’s claws scrabbled against his plating, tearing new scratches into the thick armor. He leaned forward to mouth at nip at the pulsing cables again, feeling Deadlock’s valve clench each time he nipped at the thicker cables. It didn’t take much longer before Ratchet was on the edge of overloading, the spikes of charge bouncing from Deadlock’s clenching valve to his spike indicated Deadlock was just as close.

Ratchet felt metal give as he tightened his grip on dark thighs as he latched his teeth onto multiple cables, glossa running between the large and smaller cables he gripped onto. Pressing his chassis against Deadlock’s, Ratchet pressed close. His thrusts becoming short and hard as he bit into the cables held captive in his mouth. The scream Deadlock let loose that time was loud and high-pitched, vocalizer erupting into static again before completely cutting off.

Even more lubricant spilled from the clenching valve as Ratchet gave a few more thrusts before pressing his spike deep as overload took him as well. Transfluid spilling into the tight valve before spilling out. Ratchet huffed as he pulled away from Deadlock’s neck, licking the stray drops of energon on a few of the cables he bit a little too hard on.

Leaning back, Ratchet loosened his grip on Deadlock’s thighs but kept a grip to keep from dropping the Decepticon. It was then that the medic noticed the claws weren’t digging into his armor anymore and his arms hung limply beside him. Ratchet’s helm snapped up to look at Deadlock’s face, red optics were extremely dim, fans having slowed down considerably.

Ratchet huffed a laugh, a smile quirking his lips as he shook his helm. Wouldn’t it figure that he somehow managed to knock a Decepticon out by pure interfacing. This was definitely not something he was telling anyone.


End file.
